Promise
by Yuuseki no Yume
Summary: Promise me. Promise you won't die. Promise. Sasunaru Oneshot


_**Promise**_

R&R plz!

**Disclaimer**: Do you see Sasuke being chased by hordes of fangirl/boys all day long? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Good job, kids. Take a few hours off and see me at the bridge at five."

Team 7 walked through the gates into Konoha, returning from their mission in the Wave. It had been a tiring ordeal, and they couldn't wait to rest.

"I'll go and report to the Hokage, now. Don't be late, okay?" Kakashi said.

"That's our line, Kakashi-sensei! Listen to your own advice for once! Mataku!" Sakura shouted, annoyed at the lazy jounin. Kakashi smiled and held his hands up in surrender, waving them in hopes of pacifying the girl.

"Maa, maa. Well then, ja." The gray-haired man disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving a disgruntled Sakura as Sasuke and Naruto stood on to the side. Sakura huffed and turned to the boys, instantly turning into a fangirl with sparkles in her eyes as she laid her eyes on the brunet, clasping her hands together. Sasuke sighed in irritation as he noticed Sakura prancing over to him, not reacting when she latched onto his arm once _again_, used to it as he was.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, want to go to lunch with me? Let's ditch the idiot and go find a good place to eat, ne?" the pink girl implored, hoping that he would accept despite the countless occasions he had declined. However, one word completely dashed that hope.

"No."

"Oh…okay then." Sakura let go of his arm depressed, but instantly perked right back up, pumping her fists in determination to not give up. "Alright, see you later then Sasuke-kun! Naruto, don't bother him, or I'll punish you, understand? Bye!"

Sakura ran off, quickly leaving the boys behind. Sasuke sighed as Naruto walked off, staring aimlessly into the air before him. The raven followed, gazing bemusedly at the blond. The boy had been acting strange ever since the incident at the bridge had ended.

_What's wrong with him?

* * *

_

Naruto walked towards the village, paying no mind to where he was going. It was early in the morning, so there weren't any people around, leaving him with his thoughts.

_Why? Why would he do that for someone like me? Why does it hurt? The stupid jerk, how could he!?_

_**"Sasuke!! You –!!"**_

_**"What's…with the face…you moron…"**_

_**"…Why?"**_

_**You saved me…**_

_He saved me…_

_**"Pft. I hated you…"**_

_If you hate me, why save me?_

**_"__But…but…why…? Why me?"_**

_Yes, why? Of all people, why me?_

_**"I never asked for your help!!!!"**_

_So why?_

_**"I don't know…"**_

_You don't know?_

_**"My body just moved on its own…idiot."**_

_You're the idiot!_

**_"__That man…my brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…"_**

_Then don't die you jerk!_

**_"__Don't die too…"_**

_You hypocrite, telling me not to die when you were doing that very thing._

**_"__He landed a blow on me and without flinching…died to protect you."_**

_I never asked him to!_

**_"__To protect a precious person…"_**

_Precious? Me? Hah! He hates me!_

**_"…__knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in."_**

_That's why he's such an idiot!_

**_"__He is a shinobi that deserves respect."_**

_Heh. Of course!_

**_"__Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?"_**

_Friend?_

**_"__This is the way of the shinobi."_**

**_"……"_**

_Shut up._

**_"__Shut up…"_**

**_I hated you too…_**

_Yes, so very much._

_**I won't forgive you!!**_

_Neither of you._

_**I'll kill you!!!**_

"Oi."

Naruto froze as Sasuke stood behind him. The raven frowned, seeing the blond's shoulders tense.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird since the mission ended."

Naruto slowly forced his body to relax. He stayed where he was, not turning to face his rival. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, and forced himself to take on a cheerful tone.

"What're you talking about? You're the one who's acting weird."

"Then why-?"

"Wah, I'm so hungry, I could eat twenty, no thirty bowls of ramen! Ne ne, let's go to Ichiraku. You're buying!" Naruto started walking, not turning to see if the Uchiha was following. Sasuke stood there, his patience quickly being eaten up by his irritation at the boy's pathetic attempt to avoid his question. Before he knew it, he had grabbed him by the wrist, stopping the blond in his tracks. Naruto stayed facing away from the raven, not wanting to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sasuke tugged on the wrist in his hold, spinning the owner around, only to pause as it slipped from his grasp.

"Why are you crying?"

Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks, filling the normally happy blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes furiously, not wanting Sasuke to see them.

"W-who's crying, you bastard!?"

"You," the raven bluntly stated.

"I-I am not!" he denied, cheeks red as he tried to convince both Sasuke and himself.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's denial. He stood there, fists clenched and teeth grit, staring down with a pain-filled look in his eyes.

"…Never…again…"

Sasuke's eyes sharpened at the whisper. '_Never again'? What's he talking about?_

"What?" he voiced his thought. Naruto whipped his head up and ran forward. Sasuke's eyes widened, too surprised to react. The blond roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly, a desperate glint shining in his eyes as he held him at arm's-length.

"Never again! Don't you ever protect _or _save me again. I don't care if I'm going to die! Don't do it again. Promise you won't even try to! I don't care if you don't mean it, just say you won't do it ever again! You hear me? Ever!" Naruto trembled, his head falling so that the other boy wouldn't see the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. "Ever…"

"No."

The blond's head shot up, staring at the raven in shock. "What?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, an irritated look coming about his gaze. "I'm not going to promise something so ridiculously stupid nor am I going to lie."

"Ridicu-?!"

"I do what I want, whether it's saving your ass or beating it. You have no say in it whatsoever."

Naruto stared at him, an unknown emotion filling his eyes. Sasuke held his gaze, daring him to say otherwise. The blond's arms dropped down and his head hung in defeat.

"But…you'll die…"

Sasuke was stunned. _Why would he say that? Does he really think me so weak?_

"You nearly died last time. Protecting me…is dangerous. And I… I don't want that… I don't want you to die!"

"I won't die."

Naruto's eyes widened and he slowly looked up into determined black eyes.

"When you're in danger, I'll protect you. You're so much weaker than me. So I'll do it again." Naruto clenched his fist, and seeing this, Sasuke's eyes softened. "And again. But I won't die." He took a step closer. "I won't lose to anyone anymore. So I definitely won't die." He raised his hand and brushed the other's cheek. "I'm not telling a lie." He kissed the corner of Naruto's eye. "It's the truth." And he licked away a tear.

Naruto blushed and his eyes became impossibly wide.

"Wha – Sasuke?!"

"Besides…"

Sasuke smirked and brought his face away, only to bring them it an inch away from the other's.

"It's also so that you won't cry again."

Naruto's face exploded into an impossibly red color, much to the raven's amusement.

"Teme! I told you I wasn't crying!" Sasuke's smirk widened, and one could practically see a pointed tail waving around behind him.

"Oh really?"

"Really!!" Naruto smiled softly and clutched the raven's shirt, burying his face into it. "I wasn't…"

"Hn. It's fine if you were, though. It's not like anyone'll hold it against you."

The blond's grip tightened, pulling the boy even closer.

"You promise? You promise you won't die? Promise me…"

Sasuke tilted his chin up and pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss.

"I promise."

**

* * *

**

Wheee! Ya likey? Ya don't likey? Either way, I just have one word to say! Ooh, I rhymed! XD Okay, here it is:

_**REVIEW**__**!!!**_


End file.
